legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Blood Moon (LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow)
The Order of the Blood Moon, also known as Abaddon, was a dark coven, a group of evil witches that served Moloch. It is also the main antagonistic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga and a major antagonistic faction in the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. Their high priestess was Serilda of Abaddon more than two centuries years ago, and they are also rivals of Katrina Crane's coven, the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. They practiced black magic for malevolent purposes. In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc, the members of the coven (aside from Serilda) are unseen supporting antagonists, but in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, the coven served as a secondary antagonistic faction in 2013 storyline after Serilda was revived. They also have major role in the premiere of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc. In spite of the Order of Blood moon being apparently dissolved after the purification of Blood Moon ashes by the end of Blood Moon Sub Arc, it sent an archetype for later evil covens to rise and form. Many of its later reincarnations - most notably the Golden Hive and the Lunar Coven - later served as major antagonists throughout the entire story. Some of those reincarnations was formed by Serilda's remnants, and some were formed by copycats or other followers of Moloch. After the rise of Kristen Kiwifruit, some of the Blood Moon minions defected from Moloch with Kristen, while some remained in Moloch's service. It was not until the downfall of United Kingdom of America that the majority of Order of Blood Moon no longer existed. ''First Incarnation - The Order of Blood Moon'' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc From 1712 to 1816, over a hundred witches of the Order were executed in Sleepy Hollow. They were then buried in the munition tunnels. During the Revolutionary War, the Order under Serilda had aligned with British. In that time they had attacked a camp near Albany, New York, leaving burnt corpses for the 37th Regiment. However, the Order then lost their high priestess Serilda when the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, Katrina Crane weakened her powers. Serilda was then burned at stake by Magistrate Robert Daniel Furth. Before dying, she vowed that the ashes of Furth's descendants would bring about her return. After that, the coven was taken over by Lady Van Tassel and therefore the Blood Moon Wicked Pendant became a possession of hers, but eventually the coven falls apart 24 years later after Lady Van Tassel was imprisoned. Later, Michael Langdon found Moloch and gained the pendant after gaining Moloch's trust. LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files In 2013, Michael forced Misogi Kumagawa to bring Serilda back to life, and with the pendant, Michael controlled Serilda and her coven himself. Serilda then collected the ashes of Furth's descendants, Jeremy Furth and the last Hemmington. She was able to return to her full form to revive the Horseman of Death (indirectly bringing Ichabod back to life), but she was then obliterated by Ichabod Crane and Police Lieutenant Abbie Mills. LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc However, the power of Serilda had later became a part of Michael after he fused with the Blood Moon Wicked, making him the ''de facto new High Priest of Blood Moon. Furthermore, the explosion scattered her and other witches ashes into a part of the Hudson River affecting people such Vivian Apfel, Hannah Schneider, and people at the Harvest Festival. They were possessed by the Order's witches and was gathered by a revived Christine van Bilj to raise a reign of terror. Luckily, Crane was able to clean the ashes off the people using a lightning summoned by Betsy's flag to purge the people in the Hudson. ''Second Incarnation - Golden Hive'' The Golden Hive of Hexagon (or just the Golden Hive) is an apocalyptic cult loyal to the Shadow Warriors and later its finalized evolved form, the United Kingdom of America. Led by a revived Christine Van Bilj and acted as a spiritual successor to the Order of Blood Moon with Christine as the new Supreme Witch of Darkness. They first appear as the main antagonistic faction of Nick Hawley Arc, the very first sub arc of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc. After Christine's revival, the Golden Hive of Hexagon takes its full form. It runs with a mode resembles the Absolute Monarchy, with Christine rules the lower members as the queen of their "hive" with her own mind, treating them as her tools. After Christine was split in two halves, the Evil Christine maintained the control towards half of the Golden Hive, while her good counterpart, Kristen Kiwifruit, controlled another half, until Kristen unified them as she was the cultists' true mistress, before making it merged with Star Spangled Society, thus becoming subordinates of the Order of Flourish overall. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - War Arc - Nick Hawley Sub Arc'' The Golden Hive shapes itself soon after the first death of Christine, as her army's attack against the Enchanted Forest (portrayed off-screen but was later revealed by Glario and Lumino) had caused bad influence in the forest, making many people and creatures infected with the bee toxin, turning into fanatic supporters of Christine. Because of the death of Christine at the hands of Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills and their allies, the cult remained leaderless but still caused effects in many places in Fairy Tale world including Oz and Arendelle. There are even some people in Sleepy Hollow fell into Christine's dark magical influence and started to commit murder with poison in syringes, in a manner of bee stings. After her revival, Christine reverted back to her former cold, calm and matured personality, but was still under the influence of Evil Christine that she denied the fact that she killed her brother, Colin. Under the deceit of Moloch that Ichabod and Abbie killed her brother, Christine attempted to seek vengeance upon the Witnesses. She soon joined the Horseman of War and called up her brainwashed admirers and followers, urging them to cause chaos in Sleepy Hollow once more to make it a place ruled by her, while she herself was seizing the chance to find the 30 Tyrian shekels hiding amongst the town. Their plan, however, came to a fall by the end of the sub arc when Ichabod and Abbie managed to erase all those curses on the remaining Tyrian shekels and melted them, saving those under the control of coins from their possession, but it failed to make Golden Hive ceased to exist. Meanwhile, the news of a missing child from Lancaster Family immediately made Abbie and Ichabod to take actions on the vile Pied Piper, a sadistic mercenary who sold his soul to Moloch and now is under the service of Golden Hive secretly, under Christine's manipulation. However, the Golden Hive's defeat doesn't mark the end of their plans. Unlike the last time when she lost her body and her possessed minions, Christine managed to retreat alive with her remaining minions, vowing to meet Ichabod once again for she had reborn, before she grinned at Ichabod's foolishness, believing that Ichabod thought Christine's plan was merely causing chaos. Unknown to Ichabod, it was revealed that Christine actually used the cult as a bait to drive away his attention and make a lot more insidious plan of hers work, unlike the last time when she blatantly revealed her true motives. To make things work out, Christine manipulated Nick Hawley to get the coins for her, before she used Hawley's greedy and self-serving nature to get her the Bone Flute of Pied Piper, in order to instigate further plans. The Piper was killed by Abbie and his bone flute being broken by her as well, when Hawley refused to work with Ichabod and only tried to sell the bone flute for his reward. However, breaking the flute was exactly what Henry and Christine wanted. With the unwitting help of Hawley, Christine managed to take the Bone Flute of Pied Piper. Before she sent it to Henry Parrish, the Horseman of War, Christine ground it into dust to produce Wendigo Curse. The arc ended with Christine tasted the bone dust and said it was perfect. ''Christine's note (written one day before the Battle of Trenton) ''Ever since I saw a beehive in front of my house when I was small, I began to fanatically study in bees and hornets. From my research, the society mode of bees suits that of humans. Inside every nest, there will be a queen keeping order, ruling "her" workers and soldiers like a slaveholder. Those servants of the queen are always preparing to sacrifice themselves for the queen. A queen of bees should be unique, and if there are two or more queen bees spawned in the same time, they'll fight to their death until one of them survived. After all, strong rules the weak, and this is the law of jungle. When the queen dies with no heir, the entire hive society will fall apart. Therefore, bees need a strong ruler to maintain order, much less humans. After years serving in the Order of Blood Moon, I achieved what my grandfather and my father had been dreaming for days, creating a toxin that can turn human into bee monsters. The person who perfectly merges with it shall evolve slowly into the Queen, turning the society into a human hive and controlling those who was infected by the toxin and failed to made it. Believing it to be the remedy against the plague of Patriots, I was so excited to share my discovery with my father, and ironically, he became its first victim and left me a broken woman. He was so weak that the toxin twisted his appearance and his mind. I had to chain him underneath the chamber of my manor, believing it will make him feel better... or at least make me to feel better. Now, this is the moment. I'm using myself as the subject. I need to put myself in a deep sleep like death for a long, long time. When the time I resurrect, I will create my own world on this Earth. My people will carry the toxin around the globe. At that moment, all of those creatures shall succumb to me. The environment itself will be my own hive with me as its queen... Fascinating'.'' ''Third Incarnation - Lunar Coven ''Fourth Incarnation - Langdon Orphans'' *''Main Article: Langdon Orphans'' ''Fifth (???) Incarnation - Purple Sanctuary'' Coming Soon! ''Known members'' *'''''Serilda (1st High Priestess; destroyed) *''Lady Van Tassel (2nd High Priestess; imprisoned)'' *''Michael Langdon (de facto High Priest)'' *''Colin Van Bilj (deceased)'' *''Vivian Apfel (possessed; freed)'' *''Christine Van Bilj (self-proclaimed 3rd High Priestess; split)'' **''Evil Christine (current leader)'' *''Crow Faux (assistant)'' *''Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess (second-in-command)'' *''Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince (benefactor)'' Serilda is captured.png Lady-Van-Tassel-sleepy-hollow-27910144-720-400.png Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2324010.png Austria.full.2073465.jpg Vivian_Apfel.jpg Hungary_by_southpoint.png 65668187_p0_master1200.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1461332.jpg 67527571_p0_master1200.jpg 66300991_p0_master1200.jpg ''Trivia'' ''Order of Blood Moon'' *The Order of Blood Moon in LOTM: WoSH is partly inspired by Shocker from Kamen Rider franchise. ''Golden Hive'' *The Golden Hive is the main antagonistic faction of the first sub arc in War Arc, and its nature was similar to the Order of Blood Moon recruits served as the main antagonistic faction of the first sub arc in Death Arc, also led by Christine. *At first, the first sub arc of the War Arc was titled as Golden Hive Sub Arc, but its title later changed to Nick Hawley Sub Arc since Hawley had more attentions in this sub arc while Christine acts mostly from behind as a manipulator, and the cult was only a bait to Ichabod while Hawley is the true chess piece of Christine in her new plans. Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:CIS Productions Category:Witches Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil from the past Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Possessors Category:Mind-Controller Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:OCs Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Curse Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Moloch Allies Category:Triggers Hell Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Reformed Villains Category:Order of Flourish Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Team Witness members Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Cultists Category:Cults Category:Misanthropes Category:Hiveminded Individual Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Poisoners Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Torturers Category:Criminals Category:Arc Villains Category:Insects Category:Reincarnations Category:Salem Descendants Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Langdon Orphans Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters